


Untitled

by Niarudi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niarudi/pseuds/Niarudi





	Untitled

76号士兵透过目镜注视着面前的通缉令榜。  
他和安娜一路沿着线索追查到这个名叫卡里玛的小镇，狙击手在今天早些时候出发去邻镇取他们的补给品顺便打探情报，老兵则留在镇子上调查。他和安娜的通缉令并没有传到这里，这对他们的行动来说也许是个好消息。  
就在他准备转身离开的时候，右侧腹的肌肉突然没来由地一阵颤抖，随即开始抽痛起来。此时距离吉萨的事件已经过去了很久，他受的枪伤早就完全恢复了，完全没有道理在这个时候重新发作。疼痛的程度和频率让老兵不得不提前结束了调查，快步返回他们的临时落脚点。

他是在打开房门的一瞬间察觉到不对劲的。  
空气中隐约有血的味道。老兵站在门口谨慎地查看房间内的状况，但他的战术目镜没有捕捉到任何目标。而正当他向屋内迈了一步后，门后的阴影里突然有人伸手卡住了他的脖子，老兵暗叫不好，随即便感到有什么东西狠狠地咬在了他的夹克上，肩膀处传来了一阵刺痛，他猜自己夹克一定是被咬穿了。莫里森没有回头，直接向后一个肘击，身后被击中了腹部的人闷哼着松开了他的脖子直接向后倒在了地上。然而不知道是不是因为用力的时候扯到了肌肉，老兵觉得自己腹部也像被人打了一拳一样，疼的他眼冒金星。他不敢松懈，立刻掏出绑带把袭击者的手脚捆了个结实，然后起身检查了整个屋子，各处的门窗都没有被闯入的迹象，也没有发现第二个入侵者。他随即打开了客厅的灯，倒在地上不动的那人穿着一件十分扎眼的大红色夹克，头发灰白，身下有一摊血迹。当他蹲下去查看那个人的脸的时候，莫里森整个呆住了。  
那是他自从那次爆炸以来，每次望向镜子的时候都会看到的自己的脸，同样的贯穿面部的两道疤痕，但是更加苍白、干燥的皮肤以及深陷的眼窝让那个人看起来十分病态。老兵检查着他的脖子和头部，试图找到类似面具或头套一类东西的痕迹，但是一无所获。“这怎么可能……”他完全无法理解自己看到的一切。当老兵翻找他的上衣口袋时，突然注意他夹克上的一堆弹孔，当他把红色夹克打开后，才发现他里侧穿的黑色衣服已经被血浸湿了大半，地上的血迹看来也是他的。老兵刚才检查房间的时候就已经注意到，外面的街道上没有骚动的迹象，屋子里也没有疑似凶器的东西，这个人仿佛是在别的地方受了伤之后凭空出现在这里的一样。莫里森权衡了一下，决定对他进行简单的急救，不然等他死在这里，自己可就真的无从查起了。  
老兵把他抱到卧室的床上，割开了他手上的绑带，在确认伤口没有粘连后小心地脱下了他的外套，对方和自己穿着相似的黑色紧身衣，胸前看起来像胸甲一样的东西已经碎了。为了安全起见，莫里森把他的双手分别绑在了两侧的床头上，然后从上衣兜里取出生物立场打开，放在他身边。在安娜带补给品回来之前，这是他最后一罐生物立场了。  
他从急救箱中取出剪刀，剪开了“莫里森”被血液浸透的衣服。对方身上的皮肤和他的脸一样苍白，缺少血色，这家伙身上的疤要比他多出几倍，一侧的胳膊上还有一圈巨大的缝合疤，除了瘀伤和擦伤外，新鲜的伤口在右侧腹部，霰弹枪，贯穿伤，老兵默默地检查着，隐隐觉得非常不安。  
“唔…………”躺在床上的家伙显然是被他的动作弄醒了，睁开眼睛扫视了一下四周。在看到对方鲜红色的虹膜后，莫里森微微瞪大了眼睛，然而这一动作被挡在了目镜和面具后，那个人并没有注意到。他试着拽了拽被绑住的两只手后就不再挣扎，向老兵问道：“你是谁。”  
那确实很像自己的声音，老兵被自己的想法吓了一跳。莫里森没有回话，低头继续处理伤口。对方的伤口虽然看起来严重，但是所幸已经不再大量出血，在生物立场的作用下也有缓慢恢复的迹象。他见过很多被死神取走了灵魂的人，他们尸体上的与眼前伤者身上的伤口非常相似。即使是接受了超级士兵血清，处于巅峰时期的自己，也无法保证能在这种致命伤下存活，想到这里，莫里森不禁咋舌。  
对方除了在他继续清理伤口的过程中除了偶尔剧烈的喘息外并没有再发出别的声音。在他涂上止血凝胶后，伤者忍不住再次说话，声音沙哑：“我对处理这种伤口非常有经验，如果你能放开我的双手，我可以自己照料好自己。”  
“你需要看医生，我只能做应急的处理。我可以在附近帮你找愿意上门的黑市医生，如果你肯配合的话。”老兵放下工具，回身反坐在椅子上问他，“你的名字。”  
“杰克，杰克·莫里森。”  
老兵抠着木头椅子上的裂缝，制止了自己想要拽下面具对峙的冲动，继续不动声色地盘问对方，“你为什么会在我的屋子里。”  
对方简单地向他描述了自己为何会流落至此，士兵觉得他像是在向自己复述一本三流奇幻小说的故事情节：这个自称杰克·莫里森的人是个吸血鬼，在狩猎怪物的行动中他不幸和同伴失散了，又落入了他的敌人布置的陷阱，在逃亡的过程中他贿赂了一名女妖，对方答应将他暂时传送到安全的地方。  
吸血鬼“杰克·莫里森”耸耸肩，“听着，我对你没有恶意，一开始袭击你是因为我刚走出传送门，完全不知道自己被丢到了哪里，你突然走进来，为了自保我只能先把你当初敌人对待。”  
“我听说吸血鬼都怕光。”  
吸血鬼笑着摇了摇头，“我不知道你听谁说的，我们确实不喜欢阳光，但是没到害怕的程度。”  
老兵起身将窗帘拉开一小条缝，为了防止被窥视，他们的住处平时都是拉着窗帘的。午后的阳光照了进来，吸血鬼只是厌恶地将头扭向另一边，见到他被阳光照射到的一小段胳膊并没有灰化的趋势后，莫里森把窗帘合好，又坐回椅子上。  
吸血鬼从谈话开始就一直在打量着屋子的目光，现在落到了老兵的脸上。对方盯着自己的脸看的时候，老兵突然意识到，这家伙的视力比自己想象的要好的多，在光线不好的室内依然能看清东西。他的目镜和面具虽然挡住了大部分脸，但是那条穿过他眉间的疤还是有一部分露在外面。莫里森起身想退向身后更暗的地方，然而已经迟了。  
“把面具摘下来吧，陌生人，我猜我们也许长的很像。”吸血鬼开口说道。  
老兵犹豫了一下，还是伸手取下了目镜和面具。  
“真是不可思议。” 吸血鬼瞪大了眼睛，“另一个杰克·莫里森。”  
“别用那个名字叫我，这个世界的杰克·莫里森很多年前就死了。”  
“有什么关系呢，我也在很多年前就死了。”  
现在重新轮到莫里森为难了，他过去所受的训练和积累的实战经验几乎不能为现在的状况提供有用的解决思路。如果对方真如他所说，是从另一个世界穿越过来的自己，那么不论他说什么，自己都无法判断其真假。  
就在他一筹莫展的时候，吸血鬼盯着他逐渐暗淡的生物立场感叹道：“真是神奇的装置，我有一位炼金术士朋友，她调配的药水功效也十分强大，可惜我被传送过来的时候所有装备都落在那边了。”  
炼金术士……莫里森一拍脑袋，突然想起安娜临走时给他留了几发生物狙击步枪的弹药应急，他从兜里摸出三枚黄色的子弹，取下了弹头后将药水推进了吸血鬼的身体里。这其中太多的巧合让他觉得非常不安。  
吸血鬼在药水开始生效后发出了放松的轻叹，他向老兵问道：“你的那位制作了这些针剂的朋友，莫非也叫‘安娜’么？”在看到莫里森不可置信的表情的时候，吸血鬼轻声笑了起来，“看来我们的两个世界相似之处非常多呢。”  
随后他们两人简单交换了信息，令老兵惊讶的是，不止是安娜，其他很多他们熟悉的人都在两个世界有着奇妙的对应。  
“我猜你这里应该也很疼。”吸血鬼用下巴指了指自己的伤口处。“我能感觉到我们被某种力量连接在了一起。请放开我吧，我发誓不会伤害你，让我自己处理一下伤口对你也有好处。”他说着，被绑着的手比了一个起誓的手势。  
老兵点点头，掏出了小刀。然而在那之前，有件事必须要确认。  
“最后一个问题，是谁打伤的你。”  
“无头的死神，他的另一个名字是加布里尔·莱耶斯。”  
虽然早有预感，莫里森还是觉得天旋地转。他又忍不住想起了那个穿黑风衣的家伙。

老兵为他打开了灯，他在检查完自己的伤口后，在莫里森的帮助下盖上敷料，又用绷带缠好。  
“这样就可以了吗？”莫里森问道。  
吸血鬼张了张嘴，仿佛想说什么。他犹豫了一小会，再次开口道：“如果可以的话，我想要一点儿你的血，正如我刚才所说的，我是个吸血鬼……”老兵看到他露出的尖牙，不由得打了个寒颤。  
“被你咬的话我会不会变成吸血鬼。”  
“不会。转化的过程没那么简单，就算我给你少量我的血，你也不会发生改变。”  
莫里森皱着眉盯着他看了一会，起身出了卧室。  
过了一会，他拿着一个玻璃杯走了进来，里面装了小半杯暗红色的液体。吸血鬼注意到他的左手腕上多了一圈绷带。  
“就算你不喜欢直接被我咬，给我静脉抽的也可以，我不是很喜欢你这样，会留疤的……”  
“你喝不喝。”  
唠叨的吸血鬼不再说话，点了点头。莫里森把杯子递给他后坐回了椅子上。  
吸血鬼杰克小心地、像品酒一般喝着，喝完之后还用手指刮干净了杯壁上挂着血液送进嘴里。  
不知道为什么，在吸血鬼喝完那半杯血后又过了一会，莫里森觉得自己侧腹的疼痛感减轻了不少，而另一种轻微的、类似于镇痛药物引起的欣快感在他体内盘旋。  
“我总觉得你在想什么奇怪的事情。”他揉着自己的太阳穴说，对方喝了自己的血后，他们之间的连接似乎变得更强了。  
“我在想，你的血很好喝，我一直很好奇还是人类的我的血是什么味道的。”他伸手拉过了莫里森的左手，伸出舌头舔着绷带上渗出的血液。“我的伤口还没有完全愈合，可以再给我一点血么……”  
士兵解开了缠着的绷带，坐在床沿上把手递给他。已经止住血的伤口在他的吸吮下重新开始有血液流出来。莫里森被他的舌头舔的痒痒的，心不在焉的问：“你认识的加布里尔是个什么样的人？”  
“曾经是个好人，现在是个混蛋。”吸血鬼简短地答道，又重新贴回伤口。直到对方的动作越来越大，甚至开始用齿尖蹭着伤口附近的皮肤时，莫里森才急忙收回已经有些发白的手腕。  
“那么，你的那位‘死神’在哪里呢？”吸血鬼用手遮住自己的眼睛，一边努力平复呼吸一边问他。  
“我不知道……我已经很久没有见过他了。”他说完这句后，就突然被吸血鬼抱住了，他把头埋在莫里森的胸口，深深地吸着气。士兵被他抱的有些不自在，又碍于他身上有伤，不好意思直接推开，只好把手松松地放在他的背上。  
“换个问题吧，你们做过么？”  
“什……？”莫里森被这个问题问的一愣，低头对上对方的眼睛时才发现他像是醉酒一般，眼神来回飘着，“加布里尔喜欢在干我之前喂我血，有时候是他的，有时候是他的猎物的，因为喝了血之后我会兴奋，身体也会敏感的不行。”  
还没等他消化过来这句话，吸血鬼就揽住了他的脖子，探身亲吻了他。对方没有试图撬开他的嘴，只是温柔地磨蹭着他的嘴唇。在这个吻的最后，莫里森感觉自己的嘴唇被对方尖利的牙齿咬破，几粒血珠顺着舌头滑入了对方口中。士兵觉得自己的嘴里也泛起了血腥味，然而那并没有令他感到丝毫不快，他反而觉得越来越兴奋。  
他忍不住轻声叹息。  
吸血鬼并没有松开他，而是顺着他的脸颊一路亲吻到耳朵，然后含住了他的耳垂并用齿尖轻轻磨蹭着。“杰克，我想要更多……”  
这太奇怪了，莫里森这样想着，感觉自己的小腹逐渐烧了起来。他并不想要推开他。  
得到默许后，吸血鬼隔着他的紧身衣舔着他的脖子，然后用气声在他耳边说：“把上衣脱了。”  
在士兵褪去紧身衣后，吸血鬼着迷地打量着他赤裸着的上身，紧实的胸肌，完美的腹肌，手指按过他的一道道伤疤，仿佛在摩挲一尊雕像一般，最后停在了他的右侧腹，那里受过的伤虽然不如他一般严重，却仍是留下了细小的伤痕。  
莫里森被他摸得痒痒的，忍不住出声：“你不是……要我的血么……”  
“当然。”另一个杰克回答之后，开始用能留下吻痕的力道在他敏感的颈部和肩部亲吻着，士兵被吻的浑身酥软，在尖牙蹭过他的皮肤时又不由得微微绷紧身体，然而他预期之中的刺痛一直没有到来，对方亲吻和舔舐的位置越来越往下，从肩部开始留下了一道水痕，最后停在了他右边的胸脯上。吸血鬼含住了他的迅速变硬的乳头，用舌头来回拨弄，右手还不老实地揉着他左边的胸。  
老兵感觉自己下面硬的更厉害了，忍不住伸手按住了对方的头，呼吸逐渐加重，他挺起胸想要更多。就在莫里森忍不住开始小声呻吟的时候，吸血鬼亮出了他的尖牙咬了下去。士兵本能地想向后缩，但是对方早已将他紧紧抱住，在使劲吸吮的同时还不忘用舌头继续在他勃起的乳头上时轻时重地扫着。疼痛在吸血鬼唾液里的麻药逐渐生效后就消失了，在他的神经顿里游走的就只剩下混合在一起又无法仔细分辨的各种快感，等他回过神来的时候吸血鬼已经在舔着嘴角的血渍了，似笑非笑地看着他，让他觉得自己刚才肯定发出了什么丢脸的声音。  
吸血鬼随后收回了牙齿，在伤口处又磨蹭了一小会，舔干净渗出的血液之后便把莫里森按倒在床上，沿着他的腹部一路亲吻下去。他轻车熟路地拉开拉链松开皮带，沿着内裤上晕开的水痕舔了一下会才把士兵早已硬的不行的分身解放出来。  
“你要是敢咬这里，我发誓我一定会打爆你的脑袋。”莫里森开始后悔自己把枪套扔在客厅了。  
杰克比人类温度略低的嘴含住了他，一边用手揉着会阴和双球，一边用舌头灵巧地舔过血管，挑逗着头冠，时不时地戳着中间的小孔，将所有流出来的液体都吸走。士兵禁欲了几个月的身体被温柔地照顾着，很快就难耐地喘息着扭动起腰来。  
“放开……我要不行了……”他快到了的时候轻轻拽着吸血鬼的头发想把他拉开，而对方翻着赤红的眼睛看了他一眼，就把他的阴茎整个吞了进去，用喉咙挤压着他敏感的头部。白光炸开的一刹那，他忍不住抓紧了对方的头发。  
相当长的一段时间里，他都沉浸在高潮带来的酥麻和无力感中。当他勉强回过神来，才注意到吸血鬼依然趴在他两腿之间，弓起的身体止不住地颤抖。  
“杰克？”他突然意识到这家伙还有伤在身，赶忙去查看，却发现对方苍白的皮肤上浮起一层红潮。  
“借我你的衣服，杰克。”吸血鬼抱住他的大腿说。

 

莫里森翻出了自己的一条运动裤和一件衬衫，在给他换上之前先去浴室接了盆水，帮他把上身擦拭干净，又换了一盆水让他自己清理剩下的，虽然莫里森一直都很担心那个伤口，不过从对方的动作来看已经并无大碍。之后他又去打扫客厅的血迹，换上干净衣服的吸血鬼半卧在床上眨着红色的眼睛看着他，等到莫里森忙完回到卧室的时候，对方不知道什么时候已经阖眼睡着了，胸膛安定地起伏着。老兵出神地盯着他脸上的伤疤看了一会，转身去了客厅坐下来保养自己的脉冲步枪。  
傍晚的时候莫里森走下楼，想了想后转去街角的快餐店拎了两份披萨回来。他进门之后，发现吸血鬼已经醒了，正靠在沙发上查看他的步枪，见到他回来了，颠了颠自己手里的步枪说：“我有一把和这个类似的。”  
“你的伤好了吗？”莫里森把枪收到一边，递给他一盒披萨。“差不多了。”吸血鬼点点头后便开始狼吞虎咽起来。  
吃完饭后，莫里森把垃圾简单地收拾了一下，之后清洗了双手开始给吸血鬼换绷带。他确实恢复力惊人，老兵拆开敷料后，盯着那些粉色的新生组织暗自感叹。完事之后，莫里森正准备起身，对方伸出了一直垂着的手抱住了他，再一次吻了他。老兵以为他又有进食的需求了，不由得感叹了一下吸血鬼惊人的食量，开始认真思考这次要不要把左边的胸给他。然而对方只是在亲完之后靠着他的胸又呆了一会儿，最后放开的时候士兵听到了一声黏糊糊的“谢谢。”

 

士兵之后去了浴室洗澡，在冲洗肥皂泡的时候听见了开门的声音，他把帘子拉开了一条缝，看见了抱着手站着的吸血鬼，他顿时有种不好的预感。那家伙果然凑到了近前说，“杰克，我想和你一起洗。”  
“你是变态么！”老兵关了水，在对方逐渐接近的时候慢慢向后退去，后背贴上冰凉的墙壁时伸出手去推他，却被对方一把抓住，反手把他压在了浴室的墙上，靠上去蹭着他的脖子说：“别这么说，我们下午不是玩的很开心么。”莫里森弓起身体准备再次反抗的时候，吸血鬼突然捏住了他的腰开始挠痒痒。面对着突如其来的刺激，老兵一开始还能忍住笑意挣扎，很快便笑出了声来，断断续续地骂着杰克让他停下来。吸血鬼停止之后也是笑得上气不接下气，趁着莫里森喘息的功夫顺着他背上湿漉漉的水迹一路舔了下去。在确认士兵不会继续挣扎后，他松开了已经被他握出印子的手腕，蹲下身去揉着他屁股，把脸埋进那道传来淡淡肥皂味道的缝里。  
他的穴口成了被重点攻击的对象，吸血鬼灵活的舌头在他下面的小洞上来回舔着，像是要把那里的一圈褶子都舔平一样，他觉得自己的脑子如同被加热的黄油一样快速融化着。士兵在他挺起舌头快速地在洞口抽刺的时候终于忍不住叫出了声，他的小腿抖的厉害，莫里森毫不怀疑对方想直接把自己舔到射。他在呻吟的间隙小声哀求杰克去床上做，吸血鬼在他脚软到极限的时候放过了他，一边亲着他的脖子一边把他抱回了卧室。他走的踉踉跄跄的，莫里森猜他的脚也应该软到不行。  
他被放到了床上后，吸血鬼抬高了他的屁股，再次致力于将他的小洞舔的湿淋淋的同时试图将一根手指塞进去。  
“急救箱里有润滑剂……蓝色的那管”士兵把头埋在枕头里压低了声音说。  
“嗯？你说什么？”杰克成功地把一根手指捅了进去，在里面来回搅着。  
这家伙一定是故意的，莫里森绝望的想着，不得不又小声重复了一遍。老兵发誓，如果他敢继续问为什么急救箱里会有润滑剂，自己一定回身就把他从床上踹下去。  
微凉的液体灌了进来，许久没被使用的身体再一次被人打开了，而那个人还是某种意义上的“他自己”，这些想法让士兵即羞耻又兴奋。看到他前面又硬了几分，杰克抽出了手指，转身又倒了一些润滑液在左手上，握住了他阴茎的根部，缓慢地向上撸着，到顶后又收拢手掌摩擦着头部，反复几次就成功地逼着士兵出声呻吟了起来。  
等到能顺利塞入四根手指后，吸血鬼开始集中攻击一直被忽略的腺体，这让他的肠道不由自主地抽搐着，感觉起来就像他自己在用敏感点去蹭对方的手指一样。  
“你和那家伙做的时候，也是在下面的么……他把你的身体调教的相当好呢。”对方的声音发着颤，士兵觉得那家伙现在也一定爽的不行，却还假装很淡定。  
“我猜你也没少被他干。”士兵干巴巴的反击换来了更恶劣的一阵碾压。得益于两人诡异的共感，吸血鬼在他登顶前的同时撤走了双手，满意地看着一边剧烈颤抖一边呜咽着的士兵。他还差一点就能射了，疯狂地扭着腰想把阴茎蹭向床单。  
“别碰自己，不然你明天不要想着能下床了。”杰克握住了他的腰之后又攥着他往下伸的右手，咬着他的耳朵说。  
“明天下不了床的人是你吧，你他…！…”莫里森开口骂他，刚说了半句对方就把手指重新捅回了他抽搐着的肠子里，他的脑子再次沦为一滩黄油，一个完整的单词都拼不出来了。  
他又被反复折磨了好一会，才听到身后传来解开皮带的声音。老兵随后在他进入的一瞬间差点直接射了出来，吸血鬼在挤进去一小部分之后就停了下来，等待过于刺激的感觉消退后才开始小幅度地抽插起来。  
在莫里森回头想要一个吻的时候，杰克握着他的腰直接将他翻了个个儿。老兵被这一下磨得头晕眼花，忍不住又想骂他，然而只有断断续续的呻吟和喘息飘了出来，他记得这里的隔音似乎不太好，于是再次咬住了嘴唇。吸血鬼并不在意，伸手压高了他的一条大腿开始快速地整根插入又拔出，莫里森感觉自己的阴茎也像是在被那个柔软潮湿的反复挤压着，他不知道对方是怎么忍住射精的冲动的，源源不断的前液把他的小腹和耻毛搞得一塌糊涂，周围的一切仿佛都在快速崩塌和重组。他看着吸血鬼脖子上隐隐若现的青色血管，觉得喉咙里一阵干渴，突然迫切地想要用牙撕破眼前苍白的皮肤，啃食其下的血肉。他很快便意识到，对方也一定正在用同样干渴的目光盯着自己的脆弱的颈部，就像他无数次想要咬断那个人的脖子一样。“……我想咬你……”士兵喘息着说，随着身下的撞击越来越剧烈，这种冲动也越来越明显，他把额头抵在吸血鬼的肩上磨着牙齿，用能留下印子的力道地捏着对方的肩膀。  
吸血鬼摸着他的头“咬吧……咬我吧，杰……”没等他说完，士兵冲着他的肩膀就咬了下去，尽管人类的牙齿不足以轻易破坏皮肤，那里还是留下了深深齿痕。两人的阴茎同时胀大了几分，他感到对方吃痛后动作一滞，随即捏着他的腰开始用更重的力道撞击他的敏感点。前后的强烈感觉混合在一起疯狂地将他逼向临界点。  
时间在这一刻被无限地拉长，他在剧烈的颤抖中感受着精液涌入尿道，从铃口一滴滴地流出，然后想起自己也曾经被某个人这么抓着腰顶向避无可避的高潮。

他在一片黑暗中看见了吸血鬼苍白的脖子，那片肌肉随后又被不知名的颜料染成深色，变成了某个他既熟悉又陌生的人的颈部，那个人愿意毫不设防地将最脆弱的部分暴露给他，他曾无数次亲吻那里，也曾经无数次想要用利齿撕裂那里。直到断头台的刀痕出现在那里之前，他的脖颈都是他唾手可得的欲望的终点，那具身体从此再也不惧怕他的撕咬了，但他也就此永远地失去了兴趣。  
“……杰克……”莫里森听到有人轻声叫他，睁眼正对上吸血鬼赤红的眸子。对方看起来比他早清醒了一小会，正捧着他的脸替他抹去脸上的泪痕。  
“我很抱歉。”吸血鬼杰克低声说，在被他再次抱进怀里前，莫里森瞥见到他苍白的脸上有已经干涸的血痕，在昏暗的室内看的并不是很清楚。

 

 

“你说的无头，是真的没有头啊。”他们抱在一起在床上滚着的时候，士兵突然没头没脑地说。  
“是啊，我一直在找那家伙的脑袋。”  
不管在哪个世界里，莱耶斯最后都变得像怪物一样，莫里森不相信因果循环命中注定，却仍是忍不住黯然地想。  
他们又有一搭没一搭地聊了一会。在快要睡着的时候，士兵模模糊糊地问：“你什么时候回去。”  
“不知道，不过那位女妖如果依然想得到她的报酬，就一定会尽快为我打开返回原来世界的传送门。”吸血鬼说完，将他搂的更紧了。  
他们两个共享了一个意义不明的梦。他梦见自己沉眠在六尺之下的棺材中，有什么人在用指尖一下一下地敲打着他棺材的盖子。那敲击声一直持续着，他虽然无法醒来，却觉得莫名心安。  
莫里森恍惚之中感觉到了客厅亮起的蓝色光芒，他一下子清醒了过来，然后看到吸血鬼穿上了士兵的紧身衣，正坐在床边整理行装。  
“我要走了。”见他醒了，对方俯下身来最后一次拥抱了他，然后亲吻了他的伤疤。  
“你会找回他的，”踏入传送门之前，穿着红色夹克的吸血鬼回过头来，一字一顿地对他说，“就如同我最后一定会找到他的头颅一样。”  
传送门蓝色的光彻底消失后，莫里森又盯着空荡荡的客厅看了许久，仿佛他从下午开始的经历都是一场梦一样。他叹了一口气，重新躺下，在闭上眼睛之前，看见了床边椅子上整整齐齐叠好的衬衫和裤子。


End file.
